Classifieds
by TroublingAStar
Summary: “Hey,” he says. “It sounds like you’ve come to the right place.” SeiferxSelphie *rating for a tiny bit of mild cursing on Seifer's part*


He could've been a knight.

He still thinks on that sometimes, when the nights are quiet and the stars are out, and he's pretending to be asleep because _Seifer Almasy_ doesn't stargaze.

Though whoever said a thug can't dream?

'Thug' is perhaps a strong word. After all, it's hardly as though Seifer, Fuu, and Rai terrorize the town or anything. Maybe Hayner's gang a bit, but Hayner asks for it. Not so much Olette or Pence, but Hayner for sure.

Still, though. It's easy for him to think that he could have been something important, more than the guy who rules the sandlot when Setzer isn't around with his fanclub. It's fairly demeaning when Seifer thinks about it, so he endeavors not to think about it.

* * *

She could have been the princess.

She's sure of it, actually. Selphie—_that dreamer_—used to pretend to be a princess all the time, usually making Tidus or Wakka act out the role of the prince. Of course, those were the days when they would still oblige her. These days, they mostly tell her to grow up when she mentions something like that.

She's stopped now anyway, mainly because of Kairi's story. When Sora, Kairi, and Riku _finally_ returned to Destiny Islands, they'd told her everything. And though she is glad that the worlds are safe, and that the trio came back in one piece, well…

She's jealous. What else can she be? While she was still dreaming of grand adventures, they were living it. Kairi is an honest-to-goodness Princess of a lost world, Sora is a hero of the universe, and Riku is a redeemed hero in his own right.

While they were saving the worlds, Selphie was doing homework.

It's kind of demeaning, really.

* * *

Seifer isn't entirely sure what to think when a cute little brunette comes up to him and asks if there's any trouble in these parts.

"Why?" he drawls. "You aiming to start some?"

She laughs self-consciously, playing with her flipped up hair. She's cute in every sense of the word, from her ridiculous hair to her schoolgirl getup.

"No," she says. Then, shamefacedly, "I want to save something," in a mumble, which he suspects he wasn't supposed to overhear.

There are many ways she could mean that phrase, but only one way sticks into Seifer's head, and it's a sort of kindredness he's beginning to feel with her that stops him from insulting her.

She turns to go, but he calls after her. "Hey," he says. "It sounds like you've come to the right place."

* * *

Selphie's not sure what inspired her to talk to him first. Well, okay, she is, but she'll never admit that it was his sort of romantically scruffy style of dress. If she was a secret hero, she would totally dress like that just to throw people off. Except that Selphie would die before wearing that sort of outfit, but the point is moot anyway.

"You're not going to…" she trails off nervously as they walk through the unfamiliar town, "kill me in an alleyway or something, are you?"

He rolls his eyes at her. "If I was going to kill you…" He shrugs, not finishing his sentence.

She's hardly comforted by that.

* * *

He takes her to see the Wonders of Twilight Town, or whatever the hell they're called. Thank goodness he was able to shake off Fuu and Rai today. Not that they would mock him—they're loyal to a fault—but he doesn't want them knowing he does pansy things like showing a new girl around town.

Why is he doing this again?

He's not entirely sure, to be honest. But he's as disappointed as she is to find out that the Wonders are hardly wondrous, just urban myths to liven up the twilit cityscape.

"Thanks anyway," she sighs as they recount the Uncountable Steps, just for good measure.

"I was bored," he shrugs. "Damn. There really is nothing interesting about this place."

She looks up at him suddenly, big green eyes boring into him like…like…hell, things that bore. "Hey, Seifer?"

He gazes at her warily. Surely nothing good can come of that look on her face. "What?"

She grins. "Want to see another world?"

* * *

Yes, I live! Hi guys. Wondering about this pairing? It's kind of bizarre, yes, but I think the possibilities are many and adorable. I mean! Look at them! Anyway, nothing belongs to me. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
